Love Blossoms
by love2writeharrypotterfanfics
Summary: Hermione over the course of her 7th year at Hogwarts falls in love, and gets caught in a game of murder. Wait did it say a game of murder. This is a story of death and romance. Raw emotion are seen and who will be the first to uncover the mystery.
1. little Things

Rated R for--scene of sexual nature, Strong language,and mild violence  
  
CH: 1- little things Love Blossums  
  
Hermione Granger walked out of the libary with 12 or 15 books like she always does. Hermione made a right and climbed to the top a flight of stairs stoped and turned right and walked about 20 feet turned and sat down her books. She was now looking at the portriat of th fat lady.  
  
" Hello Miss. Granger how was the libary and did you tell the portrait of Merlin hi for me" Said the fat lady in a very jolly voice.  
  
"Yes i did and he was very pleased that you did he says no one talks to him anymore"  
  
" I have to ask this, password"  
  
" Honey syrup weasle"  
  
The Portrait swung open and Hermione went in. The common room was very empty for being tuesday. The room had only Neville Long bottom and Seamus Finnigahn in it and they were both very busy in there work. So Hermione decided she would take a seat in her favorite chair rigt in the corner next to the biggest table. She set down all her books and let out a long sigh.  
  
"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH" came from Neville and Seamus from the other side of the room.  
  
"Sorry, they just weigh alot" Said Hermione  
  
"Just shut up okay" said Seamus in a Asshole voice.  
  
"Don't talk to hermione like that" In that litte voice of Neville trying to be big and bad.  
  
" Its okay Neville I know to shut up" said Hermione.  
  
"I said to shut up you little bitch" Said Seamus as book flew at his head and hit him."ooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww."  
  
"DON'T TALK TO A GIRL LIKE THAT" Said Hermione screaming her head off.  
  
Hermione picked up her books and walked out of the common room to the potrait hole. As she was about to push the portrait hole open, it opened and she fell right on her face and the books went evrywhere even toppling on the people who had the door opened. She picked up her body and saw that it had been Ron and Harry.  
  
" Hermione are you alright" said ron rubbing his head where a book hit him.  
  
"Yeah hows Harry, he does not look to well" Said Hermione lookin down at her freind and noticed he was bleeding at the nose.  
  
"Does he look pale to you Hermione becaus he drank something that was shooting out macroni." said Ron kind of worried  
  
"We better get him to the hospital wing, madam,"refering to the fat lady."Will you tell some one to get Argus Filch to get a mop and clean up the books, please." Said Hermione as she lifted her friend and started to walk away.  
  
They waked about 20 ft and thought they shoud use their magic. So Hermione pulledout her wand and said,"WIngardium Levioas" and Harrys body lifted through the air as they walked through the school people looked and snickered at the famous Harry Potter. For a matter of fact a fact a few tried to knock Harrys body with diffrent spells.  
  
As they reached the Hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was going out. But as she saw Harry she stepped out their way and let Harry in. She sat him on the first bed to the right and puled out her wand.  
  
"What happened here he looks like he has had a pile of books dropped on him and he drank something nasty someone made" Said Madam Pomfrey with a stern face.  
  
"Both" Said Ron before Hermione could stop him.  
  
"How did a pile of books get dropped on him."  
  
"well," said Hermione before Ron could blurt anything out."I was leaving the common room and they were entering and i kinda tripped and fell and the books fell on them."  
  
"Mr. Weasly is that right" said madam Pomfrey  
  
"Yes madam Pomfrey."  
  
"How did the potion get made" said Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Well we were in the dungens, me and Harry and well there was Malfoy and he dared Harry to drink some of the potion for 20 gallens and well he did." Said Ron in the fastest way possible.  
  
"He will have to stay over night till I can figure out the cure for this so you two wil have to go now" said Madam Pomfrey pointing her finger towards the door.  
  
The two Griffyndors turned on their heels and left. They were silent as they went towards Hagrids on this beatiful spring day Saturday. They walked across the school grounds as students were swimming in the lake and sitting in the shade of trees talking. How much they like swimming they had to tell Hagrid about Harry. They finnaly reached the edge of the forest. so as they walked to the hut of Hadgrid. they tapped on the door.  
  
" Who is ut" came a voice inside  
  
"Its us" said ron Hermione together  
  
"come in, in a second" Said hagrid. But the muffled voice of another blocked them from hearing"in a second."  
  
Ron and Hermione walked in to see Hagrid getting out of bed to see his ass as he was pulling up his pants. next to where Hagrid was Madame Maxine was putting on a shirt to hide her breast. Hermione screamed and pulled Ron and herself out of Hagrids Hut. Suddenly they turn and ran like they had no choice to do anything else as they reached the edge of the lake they jumped in and to cool off.  
  
"Holy Fuck, what the Fuck was that it was sick" Said Ron suprised as hell.  
  
"Ron Its okay, its over." Said Hermione grabbing Rons hand and pulling him nearer to her.  
  
Ron let her hand go and then gently pulled her into a cuddle. Hermione did not stop because she had actully wanted Ron since their fourth and now it was their seventh year.  
  
Hermiones heart started to beat faster and faster as they cuddled together. Ron pushed Hermiones head up to look at him. As she stared into his eyes and he looked into her eyes. Their lips moved together into a passonate kiss. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Deadly Things

Love Blossoms Ch: 2 Deadly things  
  
Ron held Hermione close as they kissed. He felt her energy flow into him. He let her lips push away. As they did he looked down to see a girl he had never noticed as beatiful.  
  
"Ron I've been waiting for this for years, i love you."  
  
"Hermione i love you too."  
  
"Ron we better get out of here before Hagrid shows up."  
  
Just as they were climbing out of the lake, Hagrid came out of his hut."Ron, Hermione come back I want to talk to you."  
  
Ron and Hermione took a run for as they ran up the path. They as fast as they could. They finnaly reached the front doors of the school when the headmaster professor Dumboldore stepped out.  
  
"Mr. Weasly, Miss Granger no need to be in a hurry this Saturday so slow down." Said Dumboldore in his old self.  
  
He exited the door and stepped out into the light and walked toward Hagrid who had stopped chasing Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's Hand and they walked forward till they reached the staircase. Where they turned right and to hallway where all the classrooms are not used. As they reached the room where they had helped Harry train for the Triwizard Turnoment. They opened the door and stepped on where they noticed that is was offly clean for being not used often. Ron sat Hermione in the closest chair. Then he walked over to a table near by and drugit closer to them. Ron lifted Hermione out of the chair, and sat her on to the table where he then pulled her closer to him and moved her face to his lips.  
  
"I've been waiting for this Ron."  
  
Hermione kissed Ron and this time more intimate. They explored each others mouth with their tonuges. Hermione started to lift Rons shirt off his body, when he stopped her and lifted off his self. He leaned back in at Hermione and started to take off her damp shirt only revealing her bra. Ron started to take off his pants leaving only his boxers. But right as that happened a drop of blood land straight on Hermiones face.  
  
"holy, FUCK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Screamed Hermione.  
  
Just then a naked body fell through roof, on to the floor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Scary Things

Love Blossoms Ch: 3 Scary things  
  
Hermione jumped off the table and walked over to the limp body. She was so scared. Ron reached for Hermione's hand and pulled her closer.  
  
"Oh my God!!!!! It's aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" Said Hermione holding back her tears.  
  
The body on the floor happened to be Ginny Weasly. Her red hair was now blood red. Hermione reached down and turned her over to see that she had been stabbed many times in the chest. Hermione turned to Ron Shoulder. Ron had a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"No, no, it can't be her oh know God don't let be Ginny," tears ran down Ron's face as he said this.  
  
"We've got to get Dumboldore for this."  
  
"We should go now."  
  
Hermione headed with Ron out of the room after they put their clothes back on. As Hermione and Ron walked the halls they stayed as quiet as they could. They went up a few flights of stairs turned a few times and they finally reached the floor with golden eagle which is in front of Dumboldore's office is. They were lucky to see him going out on his way to dinner.  
  
"Dumboldore there has been a murder on the first floor hallway. It's Ginny," said Hermione relieved to get that out. Dumboldore looked at Hermione and did not understand what she was carrying on about.  
  
"Mrs. Granger I know already because Filch Heard her screams but when he got there, there was no body. So then he came up here and told me immediately afterwards. Now I want you to go to supper and I will talk to you later." Said Dumboldore.  
  
So Ron grabbed Hermiones hand and they started down the hall as Dumboldore followed. When they reached the stairs they went up as Dumbldore went down.  
  
"Ron I want to be alone will you please go to supper," Said Hermione almost crying at the sight of Ron's red hair. She leaned over and gave him a kiss.  
  
Hermione took the Stairs up to the library because no would be there, because they were at supper. She walked back to the part of the library no one went to anymore. Hermione sat down and put her head on the table and started to bawl her eyes out.  
  
"Hermione, are you here it's me, Ginny." Said a voice from the behind a bookshelf.  
  
"Ginny."  
  
"There after you to, please run." The voice started to sound more evil overtime.  
  
"But you de..ee..aaaa.ddd." Hermione starting to be freaked out.  
  
Hermione got up out of her chair and ran through the shelf's of books. She of course her ay from always being there. Se turned around every corner speeding up each time when suddenly out of nowhere popped out a man with an ivory mask. He grabbed Hermione and pulled out a long golden blade that could pierce any skin with a prick. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"Asshole, leave me the fuck alone mother fucker." Said Hermione taking off in a sprint.  
  
She finally reached the door to the hall. She swung the door open and ran for the stairs. Hermione remembered that supper was going on so she took off down the stairs at a fast pace. She turned her head around to see if the person was gone. She noticed he was nowhere to be seen. Then it happened she tripped and fell down the stairs. She rolled and rolled, but before she finally stopped falling she was unconscious. Hermione was beat severely, blood was coming out of her nose and she had bruises, cut, and scraps everywhere.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Hermione woke the whole school was surrounding her, all gasping and yipping even a few crying. She saw Ron who was standing over was even had a terrified look on his face. Hermione found the strength to get up, but then she looked over to see a dead body of Seamus Finnaghn.  
  
Please R/R and I will write more and thanks for reading. 


	4. A Night of Talk

Love Blossoms

Ch: 4 A Night of Talk

Hermione stood staring down at the dead body of Seamus Finnaghn, then she looked around and saw a few kids whispering in each others ears. Hermione walked over to Ron and put her hands around him but he pushed her away.

"Nasty," Said Ron.

"What! Did you say to me Ron," said Hermione

"Your nasty you are covered in blood, I'm not being mean okay," said Ron.

Dumbledore walked through the crowed and started up the staircase then stopped and turned and faced everyone. "Calm down everyone I have an anocument to make of are to deaths today. We have not found any leads or if the deaths are related. All we know we have to pray for the familys. Also Miss Granger please report to the Hospital Wing and get a check up."

"See you later Ron," said Hermione as she started up the stairs. Hermione climbed up the stairs partily with Dumbledore in scilence he had said one thing at the last second. "Wish Harry luck for me please." but before Hermione could reply he had walked around the corner.

Hermione walked the rest just as quiet as before but she continued to think about seeing Ginnys ghost in the libary. Hermione reached the floor of the hospital and then she walked through the quiet hall till she reached the hospital wing which was filled of conversation between Harrry and Madam Pomfery.

"Sorry to barg in but I had an acident on the stairs," said Hermione showing her beatiful smile. Harry and Hermione laughed and Madam Pomfrey ran over and pulled her to the bed next to Harry.

"miss Granger you have some nasty cuts it will take me all night to heal you your that bad,"said Madam Pomfrey."so I guess you can talk to Harry all night because of his concusion he might die if he fell asleep you gave him quite a bad bump on the head with those books," she continued than stood up and walked away."

"How are you Harry," Said Hermione

"Fine just tired," said Harry

"Harry did you hear about Ginny?," said Hermione

"Yeah why," Said Harry as his eyes started tearing up.

"Harry don't cry," said Hermione.

"I'm sorry," said Harry.

Hermione stood up and walked over to Harrys bed, she gave him a hug and he cryed on her shoulder and then as he leaned back Madam Pomfrey walked in and saw Hermione up and told her by screaming very loud that she should be in her bed. Madam Pomfrey started with her first thing of potion which healed bruises it tasted like sour milk. Than she started off again she said she would be back two hours to check.

"Harry I have something to tell you," said Hermione

"What," said Harry

"I saw her Ginny ghost in the library," said Hermione

"No way."

"Yes way."

"We should go and talk to her."

"But what about Madam Pomfrey? She said she would be back."

"Yeah, in two hours."

"Okay, we will go," said Hemione as she stood up. Hermione helped Harry get up and they got quickly got out of the room.

Harry walked pefectly fine so Hermione was kind of happy his concusion was going away. They made to the Library and Hermione guided Harry to the part of the Library where no one goes to. Hermione sat down next to Harry and they waited and waited but no one ever came. Thats when Harry hurn the ring of a clock chime that told them it was midnight.

"How long have we been gone," said Hermione

"We left at eight O'clock," said Harry

"We've been gone for three hours," said Hermione grabbing Harry's hand and running for the door, but when she pulled the door and she could tell it was locked. She reached fo her wand and then she remembered it was down in the room where Ron and her were in. "I don't have my wand."

"Bloody Hell Hermione does not have her wand with her," than Harry reached for his back pocket and pulled out nothing."neither do I."


	5. Scarier Things

Love Blossoms

Ch 5 Scarier Things

Harry punched the door making dust float down on him. Hermione than turned from the door and slowly paced back and forth. "Harry do you know where the passages are in the library because you look at the marauders map quite often.

"No," said Harry like it was there last bit of hope.

"Madam Pince will not be here for another couple hours so we do not have to worry," said Hermione she then turned and went and sat a near by desk. Harry soon joined her at the table they sat there waiting for a sign of someone, when they heard out of the blue a voice. Hermione let out a blood chilling scream.

"What bloody hell was that," said Harry as his head shoot towards the sound. Harry got up out of his seat and started toward the part of the library no one goes to anymore. Hermione stood and followed closely behind. They turned and started past a row of shelves that took you to the invisible part of the library.

They got back to the part of the library where there was a small red girl with freckled skin.

"Huh," said Harry in disbelief at the sight he saw. "Ginny its you,"

"Harry go he'll kill you," said Ginny

"We need answers," said Hermione. "who did this to you, tell us."

"GO LEAVE," said Ginny ear shattering shriek. "he's coming."

Hermione heeded Ginny's warning and took off in a sprint with Harry soon following. She turned and headed this way and that until she reached the door of the library where she started to beat on the door. Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulder and swung her around.

"What the hell is wrong what are you scarred of," said Harry.

"You have not seen what he could do and he is after us," Hermione said with tears trickling down her face. She pushed Harry away and turned to beat on the door when it opened. There stood the man in the Ivory mask.

"Oh my god," said Harry he pulled Hermione back and grabbed her hand and ran away from the door.

The man in the Ivory mask pulled out his golden blade and threw into the middle of Hermione's back where she collapsed on the floor. Harry turned to face the man in the Ivory mask.

"She will die and you will be mine," said the man in the Ivory mask.

"No she will not die if it is the last thing I do," said Harry.

"Do not doubt me I will be back," said the man in the ivory mask. He turned out the door and headed toward the stairs where he headed down.

Harry bent over and pulled Hermione up from her underarms and headed to the Hospital Wing. He made it to the Hospital wing right as the clock struck two.

"Mr. Potter you had we worried out of my mind you could be dead from your concussion," said Madam Pomfrey

"Do not worry about me," said Harry as he slide Hermione on her Stomach on to the bed.

"He's got her," Said Madam Pomfrey. "the trance will start now."

"What a trance," said Harry very very astonished of what he just heard.

"Yes the piercing of a golden blade put you in a deep sleep and until I find the spell to relieve her. It will take me a couple of hours so do not worry she will live. But for now leave," Madam Pomfrey said pointing to the door. Harry walked to the door opened and looked back as he saw madam Pomfrey pull the golden dagger out of Hermione. He would have to keep his love for her quiet another night.


	6. Death and Deception

Love Blossoms

Ch 6 Death and Deception

Harry ran upstairs to get as much sleep as possible before class. He ran up the stairs to the seventh floor where he took a right then a left, and found himself in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Honey Syrup Weasel," said Harry, with his head to the ground. Harry walked through the portrait hole and into the common room which was completely empty becuse everyone was asleep. Harry decided that would be the perfect place to sit and think about what has happened tonight. He would soon have to tell Ron that one of their best friends was now in the hospital wing with a wound her back and that he saw his sister. For Harry this was just as emotional as Sirius's death.

Harry sat at the biggest and most comfortable chair in front of the flames of the fireplace. Harry heard walking behind him and turned to see who the early arriver was.

Long lanky Ron Weasley walked down the stairs to see Harry sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey buddy. You back already," said Ron in his cheery old mood. "How's Herms doing?"

"Not to well," said Harry looking away from Ron because he knew that Ron had feelings for Hermione, too.

"What do you mean," said Ron very perplexed by what he had said.

"She was stabbed in the back," said Harry breaking into tears.

"Who would do this," asked Ron, mesmerized by the fact that someone would do this to Hermione.

"It was that guy who killed Ginny," said Harry, mortified of what he said.

"They kill my sister and now he is attempted to kill my girlfriend…," said Ron, trying to hold back what he just said. Harry looked at him in disbelief because in their sixth year, they had made a pact to not to date friends.

"Harry it is not what it seems," said Ron.

"Not what is seems," said Harry ready to blow his top and let out all of his lava. "Damn well. It seems to me you broke our pact! You know we both like her and we were going to let are hormones go somewhere else."

Harry turned away from his former best friend.

"Harry, it was the heat of the moment," said Ron, trying to explain his point of view.

"Want to hear heat of the moment, well what about standing there as someone just stabbed someone you love and letting them walk away," said Harry getting into Ron's face, then pushing him away

"Harry, just listen! I am so sorry," said Ron trying to calm Harry down. "Harry you are my best friend. I would never hurt you."

Harry pushed Ron out of his way and headed toward the dormitory. Harry climbed up the stairs and turned left to his dormitory. Harry went to his four poster bed and pulled down the covers and started to nap.

Neville shook Harry at quarter to seven.

"Harry it is time breakfast, hurry up and put your robes on," said Neville then turning around and headed out the door.

Harry leaned up out of bed and made a giant yawn. Harry stood up and changed into his robes and headed down to the great hall where he went and sat with Creevys, even though they had a strange fascination with him.

"So Harry I heard about Hermione," Said Colin snapping a picture while Harry was blinking.

"Wow! Word does travel fast around here," said Harry, scooting away from the two brothers so they would not take more pictures.

As soon as Harry moved, a person he did not want to see sat right next to him.

"Harry listen to me plea….," said Ron but before he could finish, Harry slid down to the Creevys again.

"How about some more pictures boys," said Harry, trying to ignore Ron.

"Harry please! I'll break up with her if that's what it takes," said Ron, pleading to Harry.

"I'm going to see Hermione. Want to go," said Harry turning to Ron and smiling, "so you can be with your girlfriend."

"Thank you Harry," said Ron grabbing Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry felt better now that he helped his best friend be happy.

They left the Great Hall and headed up to the Hospital Wing when they saw that there was a old man with a beard of grey hair and half moon glasses, lying on the floor, grabbing his arm.

"I can't feel my arm," Said Albus Dumbledore. Harry, coming from a muggle family and having gone to muggle school, knew that their headmaster was having a Heart Attack.

"Ron go and get Madam Pomfrey and bring her here fast," said Harry turning Albus over on his back. Harry took off his cloak and put under Albus's head.

Ron ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. He burst through the doors, ran past Hermione, and went to Madam Pomfrey's office.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey," said Ron beating on the door until madam Pomfrey emerged through the door.

"Child, if this is about Miss Granger it can wait. I am trying to find the spell to relieve her so you can come back later," said Madam Pomfrey, as she turned around to go back into her office.

"No, the Headmaster is hurt," said Ron trying to sum up to the fact.

"What," said Madam Pomfrey turning and started to pace forward as fast as possible.

"Albus. Hold in there," said Harry, starting to shed tears.

"Its hard at my age Harry remember, I am here for you," said Albus as his face winced from the pain.

"I need you," said Harry wiping tears from his face, "do not pull a Sirius on me Dumbledore. Please don't."

"Harry you are the boy who lived. You will be okay," said Dumbledore, as his heartbeat slowly stopped and his breath diminished until it was over.

"No Albus, I hate you! Why would you do this to me," said Harry getting up and screaming.

Ron ran up to Harry and pulled him away from Dumbledore and gave Harry a hug. Harry felt as if all hope was lost.

Harry pushed Ron away and headed to the Gryffindor Tower where he would weep in sorrow until he had no more water in his system.

I know about time for a long chapter. please R/R and thank you for taking time out of your life to read this.


	7. Stranger in the Hospital Wing

Love Blossoms

Ch 7 Stranger in the Hospital Wing

Hermione laid in a trance as Madam Pomfrey searched through her spell books looking for the answers she needed. First she looked through Magical Diseases and Trances but nothing was found.

Madam Pomfrey heard beating on her the door behind her and turned around and opened the door.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey," said Ron panting out of breath after his sprint.

"Child, if this is about Miss Granger it can wait. I am trying to find the spell to relieve her so you can come back later," said Madam Pomfrey, as she turned around to go back into her office.

"No, the Headmasters is hurt," said Ron trying to sum up to the fact.

"What," said Madam Pomfrey turning and started to pace forward as fast as possible.

They sprinted left then to a right until they reached the stairs where they went down on flight. Madam Pomfrey stood there and winced at the sight she had saw it was the dead body of the now former headmaster.

Ron ran to Harry and pulled him away from the body. Harry pushed away and ran up the stairs.

"Harry come back," said Ron watching his best friend run away.

Harry felt as though there was no hope of getting through this year. He felt like throwing up his stomach. He thought Sirius was bad enough and now the man who kept Voldemort away was dead.

It hit him like a big yellow school bus Voldemort is behind this. Harry knew what to do to find out for sure. Harry sprinted up to the seventh floor and was suddenly stopped, there stood the most terrifying thing, Millicent Bulstrode.

"Potter where you going," asked Millicent spitting in Harry's face.

Harry wiped the spit off his face and stared at Millicent disgustingly, hairy upper lip.

"Well I am looking for someone," lying Harry turned away.

"Well," in Millicent's manly voice, "I was looking for someone too, it happens to be you."

"What Millicent this is not the right time," said Harry trying to get out of the conversation so he could get to the dormitory. Harry decided to just turn around and just walk away before something scary happened.

Harry went down fight flights of stairs and hid in the girls bathroom with the everlasting depressor, Myrtle.

Harry waited twenty or thirty minutes before he finally started towards the Gryffindor Tower. Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Harry there is something going on in the Great Hall supposedly another person died," said Neville Longbottom one of Harrys closest Friends since he came to Hogwarts.

Harry knew what it was all about and did not want to here about it anymore. Harry pushed Neville out of his way and continued up the stairs. Harry reached the portrait of the fat lady just as she was about to leave.

"Honey Syrup Weasel," said Harry as fast as he could.

The portrait hole flung open and Harry ran in. Harry noticed that a few people stayed in the common room even though the big thing was going on down in the great hall. Harry kept on going as everyone stared like they always did. Harry climbed the stairs and turned left into his dormitory. He sprinted to the bed looked to see if anyone was in the room and opened his trunk. Harry started to throw things on the floor as fast as he could until he reached the bottom.

"Its gone, Its gone," said Harry about to go insane if he did not find it. The door behind Harry opened and in came Ron.

"What in bloody hell are you doing," asked Ron?

"The Marauders Map its gone," said Harry.

"It can't be," said Ron walking over to Harrys trunk, then looking around for himself.

"We need that map it has something to do with Hermione," said Harry walking to his bed flipping the mattress.

"How," said Ron staring at Harry.

"It shows who ever is in the school ground, right," said Harry

"Yeah," said Ron looking bewildered.

"Yeah so he said he would be back and kill her and I will be his," said Harry trying to make Ron a little less bewildered.

"Hey there it is. Its right under the bed," said Ron pointing underneath the four poster bed.

Harry reached under the bed and pulled out the Marauders Map. Harry unfolded the map and saw that there was hundreds of little dots in the Great hall and very few of the dots including Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry eyes scrolled around the map until he saw the hospital wing where it shown the dot of Hermione. Harry then saw the dot of someone else moving into the room and it was not Madam Pomfrey.

I hope you liked this Chapter and you will read and Review. Thank you for your time.


End file.
